This specification relates to memory management processes for performing neural network computations.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of operations to generate an output, e.g., a classification, for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer of the network. Some or all of the layers of the network generate an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.
Some neural networks include one or more convolutional neural network layers. Each convolutional neural network layer has an associated set of kernels. Each kernel includes values established by a neural network model created by a user. In some implementations, kernels identify particular image contours, shapes, or colors. Kernels can be represented as a matrix structure of weight inputs. Each convolutional layer can also process a set of activation inputs. The set of activation inputs can also be represented as a matrix structure.